Travelin' Soldier
by Random
Summary: Songfic based from a Dixie Chicks song. Dean and Julie have the perfect relationship, until a draft of war plans to split them up.
1. The Draft

Travelin' Soldier  
  
Author's Note: This is a story that is soon to be near and dear to my heart. The idea came from the Dixie Chicks. I have a bad habit of writing song fics. ((tsk tsk on me.)) Although the song "Travelin' Soldier" relates to the Vietnam War, the story relates almost eerily to our present situation. I promise not to make you cry, because all of my other song fics were sad. ((I promise SS.)) This idea came to me about two months ago around the mid of December while on Christmas break. Unfortunately I just got around to writing it. As usual, I don't own Dean Portman, or Julie "The Cat" Gaffney but I sure do have fun with them. Enjoy the story. This is chapter one of a few to come. Don't worry, it won't all just end here. I'm gonna leave you hanging.  
  
  
  
  
  
".And the Eden Hall Ducks take the State Championship! By a score of four to three the Ducks win! The Ducks win!..." the announcer rambled on at the end of the state tournament.  
  
For the Eden Hall seniors on the team, this was a dream in the making. With a Division One state championship under their belt, and a Regional Championship berth earned by their fine performances for the day, the team was all looking forward to a weekend of relaxation and celebration.  
  
Dean Portman scrambled off the ice with his girlfriend of over a year after the trophy ceremony commenced. The cheers from the crowd still echoed in the stadium and amidst all the celebration, there was only one thing Dean could think of. He pulled his helmet off as he stepped off the ice and leaned in kissing Julie Gaffney quickly before the two walked back into the locker room and changed.  
  
"We did it!" Julie laughed as she started taking off her gear, "We're state champions."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and through a towel at Julie, "Jules.you are something." He smirked, "Come on, it's just another game.Regionals is the important one. If we win Regionals then we can take Nationals. State was a given.you knew we'd win."  
  
"Quit the attitude Portman," Julie wiped her face off, "This wasn't a given. We had to work for this. What makes you so confident anyway? You spent half of the game in the penalty box."  
  
"Yeah?" Dean laughed, "Well I scored two more goals then you did and I sent one guy."  
  
"To the emergency room." Julie finished for him, "You gotta watch that Dean. You're going to get someone really hurt someday." She finished changing and walked over to Dean kissing his cheek softly, "Come on, I thought we were going to our new house to celebrate."  
  
Dean nodded and pulled Julie close to him, kissing her on the lips, "Yeah, yeah we're going. What's the rush babe?" He kissed her again and moved his hands down her back.  
  
Julie pulled back and pushed him into the locker behind him, "Get your shirt on and let's go." She gave him an amused look and started out of the locker room.  
  
"Man." Dean sighed and pulled his shirt on, grabbing his bag and running after Julie, "Wait up Jules!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dean's blue pickup truck pulled into the driveway of the house that he and Julie were renting for the next few years while in college. Since they were both accepted to the University of Minnesota- Duluth on hockey scholarships, they planned to just live in the area. Dean's mom helped put the collateral out on the house and Julie and Dean had already finished moving in before their senior year of high school ended.  
  
Dean got out of the truck and took a good look at their one story ranch house before turning and walking back down the driveway as he shoved his keys into his back pocket. Julie stumbled out of his beat up Dodge truck and slammed the door watching him for a moment. She left her bag in the back and then pulled her hair back up into a ponytail.  
  
A bit confused that Dean was walking away from the house, Julie sighed, "Come on Dean. Where are you going? You know we don't have all day to celebrate.we have a project to get started on too. We don't have time for a field trip down to the park."  
  
Dean turned back to Julie and rolled his eyes, "Oh really? Well I think we should take a fieldtrip to the park now that you've mentioned it." He kept walking backwards and smiling at her, "Come on babe, that project can wait."  
  
Julie sighed, "Dean!" she frowned and looked at her watch, "We have a team dinner in three hours. And the project is due tomorrow."  
  
"I have to get the mail Jules." He smirked as he turned to face the mail box, running a hand through his hair as he opened the small black metal container, standing on the curb.  
  
As he pulled letters and bills out of the box he inspected them slightly, not paying much attention to their contents until he found a small vanilla colored envelope with his name addressed on it. He felt a slight shiver run up his spine and he quickly opened the letter when he read the return address label stamped into the paper.  
  
"Dean, come on.you can read that in the house." Julie teased walking over to him and leaning against him lightly, "What's that?"  
  
"A letter from the government," he whispered while reading it, "I'm being drafted to join the armed forces and I'm being flown down to a base in Tennessee.because of the war. They just started.drafting people."  
  
There was a small pause while Dean continued to read. Julie took this moment to register what he had just said in her mind. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes and blinked them away quickly.  
  
"You're being what?" Julie stammered a bit confused by the matter, "They can't do that. Dean you're still in school."  
  
"I'm 18 and I registered." Dean whispered slowly as he read the letter over again and shook his head.  
  
"When do you leave?" Julie put a hand on his arm and looked up to see the mixed emotions brewing in his eyes.  
  
"A week after I graduate," Dean stated as if time had no bearing anymore.  
  
"A week?" Julie cried slightly, "That only gives you another.month? Not even.."  
  
"Three weeks." Dean nodded slowly and took Julie's hand slowly walking back towards the house, "Guess I won't be going to nationals anytime soon."  
  
Dean folded the letter up and placed it in his back pocket. They walked back into the house and remained in each others arms for the next three hours. Time was going to pass by too quickly for them and before they knew it, Dean was going to be shipped out to Tennessee and then, to who knows where. 


	2. Saying Goodbye

Author's Note: I'm sorry to those of you I made cry.that wasn't even the sad chapter. Anyway, this is chapter two. This has officially become the longest Song-fic I've ever done. Ha! Anyway, I can promise at least two more chapters. But I think that's it. This is like, the middle stretch. After reading this you're halfway done. Enjoy the story and please R&R again. I have been completely flattered by the amount of response this story has received. Thank you so much. Keep reading and I'll keep writing! And now. . .  
  
Saying Goodbye  
  
Dean Portman sat down heavily in a small booth at the corner café, next to the bus stop. He pulled back his green army jacket sleeves and checked his watch uncertainly. He frowned when he realized he only had two more hours. He looked up at the clock on the wall which said the same thing and he sighed with butterflies floating around in his stomach.  
  
Graduation had gone perfectly well for Dean and the rest of the Eden Hall Ducks. Although he hadn't graduated with honors, and wasn't even close to earning any standing ovations for being a club president or honorary member, he was a three year varsity hockey player with the Eden Hall Ducks and that's all he had ever wanted. Well, that and his girl, who had graduated as Valedictorian and first in her class. Julie had scholarships coming out of her ears, and yet she still planned to stay in Minnesota and live in the house that she and Dean were going to share. She was determined to stay there and wait for him, and promised to be there with arms open wide when he returned. Dean hoped it would be sooner rather then later.  
  
"Can I get you something?" A soft voice asked from behind, interrupting Dean's thoughts.  
  
He looked up and smiled seeing the beautiful face he had been with everyday for the past year. He shook his head slowly and the girl sat down.  
  
"Come on Dean, what do you want? When do you leave?" Julie asked quietly.  
  
"Two hours." He looked up at Julie with a pain stricken face, "Jules, can you get off work for a bit? Just a little while, I don't want to leave without talking to you. I just want to be with you for a little bit before I go."  
  
Julie felt a small tear roll down her cheek and she nodded, "Be right back."  
  
Dean leaned back in the booth a little and shook his head. He was being shipped to California now for basic training and special training. The plan to go to Tennessee has been changed on a last minute call. Instead of just going through boot camp, he was going to be shipped out on assignment as soon as he completed training. He hoped it took him a long enough time to finish training so he wouldn't have to be sent to war and maybe everything would quiet down soon. But he knew that there wasn't a chance that would happen. He was going to war, sent out of his country, away from his family and friends to fight for something he didn't even believe in.  
  
"Wish me luck." He whispered to himself and sighed looking down.  
  
A few moments later Julie came back and took his hand, "Let's get out of this place. I know somewhere where were we can go." She whispered and squeezed his hand softly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Julie took Dean to one of her favorite places. Down the road from Eden Hall, there was a small country dirt road that led off into the woods. After a ten minute walk, the couple arrived in a beautifully lit valley with a natural spring running through it. The flowers of June were blooming and the sent of lilacs had filled the air. It was a scene out of a storybook, perfect and untouched by humans.  
  
"What do you think?" Julie looked at Dean and smiled, "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Dean looked at the landscape and then back at Julie, turning to face her, "Yes, you're very beautiful." He put a hand up to her cheek and just looked into her eyes.  
  
She smiled, blushing and looked away, "Dean, that's not what I meant."  
  
"I know what you meant." He whispered, "But I'm going to be seeing enough of the wilderness in a few weeks. I just want to look at you."  
  
The two walked down into the valley a bit more and sat down near the stream. The brook trout were swimming upstream, their array of colors blending in with the colored pebbles that the water rippled over. The song birds sang in the background, adding to the pleasurable atmosphere. Julie rested in Dean's arms as they sat in silence for a few moments. Dean looked at his watch again and held Julie a little closer.  
  
"Julie, I'm going to miss you so much," Dean started, "I mean this is really goodbye."  
  
"Dean, I'm going to miss you too, but you're just going to basics." Julie gave him a look, "Right? That's what the letter said. They said you'd be back." Julie looked over at him and then took his watch, "And stop looking at this."  
  
"Jules, I'm not going to Tennessee anymore. That was the army camp they were sending me to, but." Dean trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Julie looked at him confused, "Where are you going now?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to California. I'm being pushed through basics and then sent out on the front lines." Dean sighed and rested his head on Julie's shoulder.  
  
Julie took a minute to register this new information and then wrapped her arms tighter around Dean, "Why didn't you tell me! When are you coming back now? I mean, why did they move you? When did you find this out?" She looked at him panicked, "Dean I didn't think you were being shipped out, I just thought you were going to basics and then coming home."  
  
Dean rubbed her back slowly and tried to smile, "I found out last weekend. They called me and changed all my flights for me. I guess things are really getting hot out there and they need more men." He whispered softly, "I know you thought I was just going to boot camp and that's why I didn't want to tell you. But don't worry Jules, because I'll be back. You won't have to wait long; and I'll write to you every week. Possibly everyday if I don't get cramps in my hands." He laughed.  
  
Julie just stared into his deep brown eyes. She wanted to hold onto this moment forever in her mind. She wanted to always remember that smile and that look he always gave her to show he really loved her.  
  
"You'll be back." Julie smiled, "And I'll be right here waiting for you."  
  
"I'll be back." Dean nodded and kissed her lips softly, "I promise."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Dean's bags were loaded onto the bus, Dean held Julie in his arms for one last kiss before he left. Her eyes were already red from the tears that flowed freely down her face without any signs of stopping. He rubbed her back softly and held her close, feeling her heart beat in the same time as his. He felt her breath upon his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
The sun had quickly become hidden by patches of clouds and as the two were kissing goodbye, the clouds let go their tears as well dropping them to the ground, touching everything in sight. Dean wiped the water from Julie's face as the rain continued and was about to speak when the bus driver signaled they were leaving.  
  
Dean looked up and sighed, thinking for a moment. He turned to Julie quickly and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, hurrying off to the bus.  
  
"I love you!" Julie called out to him as he stepped on the bus.  
  
Dean hurried to the back and grabbed a seat by the window, opening it as the bus pulled away, "I love you too Jules! I'll be home soon. Wait for me!"  
  
"I'll wait forever Dean!" Julie choked out as she waved, watching the bus pull away, leaving her standing in the rain. All alone. 


End file.
